bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Planet Galaxy
Green Planet Galaxy is the name given to a planet and structures which are located close to the corner of the universe. The main attraction of the location is the green planet itself, its exterior gives off the illusion it's a planet, yet going inside the planet's orbit reveals the environment to be a flat rectangle. This planet was once the focus of SRG-54321, as one of the locations in which 6/7th of a fragment of the Z-Gem was located. Namredliub used to live there but got murdered via bazooka by a CAT-Mario. Etymology The exterior of the planet is green, hence the name. The small location does not properly classify it as a galaxy, yet this naming system of "galaxy" seems to be inspired by the Mushroom Planet's way of naming. Discovery The location was first discovered by Linuxkde, where he parked his spacecraft close to the location's proximity. Sun There is no sun visible to the location, which seems to be weird judging by the green planet having trees, which would require sunlight. Inner System Inner Planets Green Planet The green planet itself is the main focus of the location, several pinecone trees inhabit its land while trees with light leaves seem to also inhabit the land. This is odd, because the land itself is massively thin, not allowing any roots to form under it. A clean waterfall alongside a river seems to divide the land itself, with beige rocks holding the water together. There is no explanation on how the water refills itself. The top of the waterfall holds an infinitely respawning 1-Up Mushroom. Manmade structures seem to have been made on one side of the land, 2 spinning platforms which are spinning forever, a glass dome holding a Launch Star, and two other buildings housing Launch Stars. In the sky there is a Black Hole, however, it's not powerful enough to actually be able to consume everything. Touching the Black Hole, however, is deadly as the close proximity does allow it to consume you. Structures Pair of floating platforms in the air Despite the long name, it isn't anything special. Several rocky platforms are suspended in the air at the top of the green planet itself, they're placed so that it divides into two paths. One path leads to a floating asteroid which leads to a Power Star, the other... Noob Platform A large area holding a broken glass dome which held a Power Star, alongside 4 rocks floating in space. There seems to always be a respawning Roblox Noob which acts very aggressively to anything it sees, extreme precaution is advised as the Roblox Noob is extremely dangerous due to it being able to kill anything by mere touch. There is a black hole underneath the area, yet just like the one in the green planet, it does not pose a threat unless touched. Mountain and 3 platforms Two earthly mountains that are accessible via 3 stair-like towers. There are 3 metal platforms which move left and right, forever. Namredliub's Place A wooden empty house alongside two platforms is the main focus of the location, in front of the house is an infinitely spawning Super Mushroom. The house has got two blue portals, one leading to the roof and the other leading inside the house. This place belongs to the now-deceased Namredliub, he owned a bazooka. Next to the front entrance area are several pairs of spinning platforms, yet there have been reports of some platforms getting stuck in between each other, at the end of the row of spinning platforms is a Launch Star leading to... Grey platform + 4 spinny Platforms 4 loose and easily movable are presented in a row alongside a stationary grey platform. Neighborhood Outside the area are several planets and a chocolate lake. Category:MarioMario54321-related Category:Planets Category:Roblox